


For the Grey Wardens

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His battle cry tastes like steel, at Adamant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Grey Wardens

**Author's Note:**

> princessstabbity: Alistair shouting his For the grey wardens! battle cry as we’re killing grey wardens.. I don’t know if I want to laugh or cry.

_For the Grey Wardens!_ He shouts, his battle cry tastes like steel on his tongue; sword held high into the air as he runs through the gate of Adamant. _There has to be some that can be saved. There has to be!_

 _For the Grey Wardens!_ He stumbles, staggered by the force of a demon unleashing hell against the Inquisitor - the lines become blurry, less grey and more black and white. He can’t save the mages, but the warriors might be swayed.

 _For the Grey Wardens…_  his sword is embedded deep into the chest of a friend, with whom he shared a bite with last week. 

 _For the Grey Wardens…!_  He’s on his knees and he bites back a sob; the bodies of his brethren litter the battle field and he knows he’s killed more than he has saved. 


End file.
